Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A transmitter optical subassembly (TOSA) may be coupled to an optical fiber for transmitting a light beam through the optical fiber. In some applications, it may be a challenge to combine and transmit multiple light beams with different wavelengths through a single optical fiber.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.